The only one for me
by Duskgaze
Summary: i COULDN'T MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER INTO ANOTHER CHAPTER SO I HAD TO DO ANOTHER STORY. I HOPE YA LIKE IT!


Authors note:

Me:

So, after Blaze walked away form Sliver, something happened. He fell for Sonic!

Silver:

What the hell! How could you make me fall for him?!

Me:

Blaze will be so upset init?

Silver:

BLAZE! *Runns into a brick wall.*

Me:

Anyway enjoy the second chapter. I gotta go and see if Sil is alright!

* * *

"Hey, Sonic," Silver said, blushing.

"Hey, Silver. Where's Blaze?" He asked.

"She's with her new boyfriend… Shadow," Silver growled.

"But… enough about Blaze. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," He said.

"That's good…," Silver said, looking at the ground.

He heard footsteps.

"BLAZE! Sonic… I don't know what is happening. But please don't hate me!" Silver said, pressing his lips on his.

Blaze stopped dead in her tracks.

She gasped, her hand over her mouth, and her eyes glittering with tears.

"Silver…," She cried, rushing away.

Sonic was enjoying kissing Silver. He couldn't stop. He stuck his tongue in the 14 year old hedgehogs' mouth.

Silver didn't tell him to stop; he was too caught up in the excitement.

* * *

Blaze ran.

"Silver!" She cried, her tears growing harder as she thought about the grey hedgehog.

"Blaze?" Shadow asked, seeing her.

She fell in is arms, crying her eyes out.

"Sil… Silver is… is… he's in love with Sonic!" She cried, hugging Shadow hard, never wanting to let go of him.

"What?" Shadow cried, his ears pricked up.

"Silvi is in love with Sonic!" I can't believe it!" Blaze cried.

"Don't worry. Blaze. I'm here!" Shadow said, kissing her face.

"But… Silver … he…-" Blaze said, before she was shut up by a kiss from Shadow.

* * *

"Silver!" Sonic gasped, after they finished kissing.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"That… that was nice…" Sonic said.

"Well… Blaze taught me…" Silver said his eyes on the floor.

"Err… Silver… If you ever need someone, I'll be here," Sonic said running away with a SONIC BOOM!!!!!!

Silver walked the streets of the future. He had his head down, his eyes troubled.

* * *

Amy was running to him.

"I knew I WOULD FIND YOU, Sonic!" Amy cried, hugging Silver.

"Hey!" Silver cried, confused.

Amy stopped.

"Sonic?" She asked, looking up.

Silver smiled.

"You're not Sonic! I'm sorry!" She said, slapping his face.

He nearly tripped over.

Amy covered her face in her hands, totally embarrassed.

"Who are you?" She asked, after recovering from the awkward meeting.

Silver paused.

"Silver…," He said.

"That's a nice name. I'm Amy Rose!" She said.

"Who did you think I was? Did you say Sonic?" Silver said, his heat pumping every time he thought of the azure hedgehog.

"Yeah," Amy said.

"Why'd you want him?" Asked Silver.

"He's my boyfriend… well… once he lets me ask him. And when we go on dates… he never shows! How rude is that?! Why are you so interested anyway?" Amy asked.

"I met him yesterday…," Silver said, felling hot.

"And what you guys do?" Amy asked, smiling cunningly.

"I… We… we hang out…," Silver said.

Amy smiled.

Silver looked down, to see Sonic.

"Sonic! He's here!" he cried out, wishing he hadn't.

Silver flew down to him.

"Hi… Hi, Sonic," He said, his voice quivering.

"Hey, Silver," Sonic said.

"Sooooooooooonic!!" Amy annoying voice was ringing in his ears.

"Sorry. I gotta go! "Sonic said.

"No! Don't! I'll hide you!" Silver said.

He used his PK on Sonic.

Sonic was soon on top of a building.

"Thanks, Silver," He mouthed.

Silver gave him a thumps up.

Amy ran to Silver.

"Where did Sonic go?" She cried.

"He… He went for a coffee," Silver said.

"Sonic doesn't like coffee," Amy said.

"That's why he's gone to try it. You better catch up with him," Silver said.  
"SOOOOOOOOOOOONIC!" Amy cried, rushing after him.

Silver used his PK on Sonic to take him off the top of the building.

"Thanks Sil," Sonic said.

"How are you going to thank me?" Silver asked his heart racing.

Sonic to two steps towards him and stopped.

"Wh… what's wrong, Son?" Silver asked.

"I… I'm not sure we should do this in the middle of the streets. Some one might see us," Sonic said.

Silver carried Sonic with his PK powers and hid in a corner. He put Sonic down.

"So where were we?" Silver asked.  
"Uhmm… Right here," Sonic said, placing his lips on the younger hedgehogs' mouth.

They parted.

"Thanks," Sonic said, smiling.

Silver smiled back, watching Sonic run away. How lucky was he?

* * *

Authors note:

Me:  
oh… how sweet.

Silver:

I hate you!  
Me:

I know you love me!

Me: Sty tuned for the third chapter!


End file.
